I am Made of You
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Another of my limey-songfics. I love this song by Ricky Martin! It's so moving!


****

I am Made of You

I do not own Gundam Wing or this song.

__

I came a long way

From out of nowhere

I stand before you

All alone

Like a wolf's cry in the distance

I heard the calling

Of your soul

Oh…I hear you cryin'

Heero and Relena were just married and they were on their honeymoon in Paris. After dinner, they took a walk down the romantic lit streets. Relena was beaming with happiness. Her smile would not disappear. Heero smiled and held her hand. They heard the clatter of horseshoes on the road.

"Heero," Relena began, pointing at the horse drawn carriage, "let's--"

Heero nodded before she could finished and held his hand up to motion for the driver to slow down. The driver stopped and let the couple get on the carriage with Relena going first.

"Welcome to Paris," the driver said, "the most romantic city in the world!" he drove while Heero and Relena stared into each other's eyes.

__

With your love

Show me how to live

'Cause you are made of me

And I am made of you

With your life

Show me how to give

You are made of me

And I am made of you.

The carriage ride was more romantic than anything for Relena and Heero. Heero thanked the driver and tipped him after the driver told him more about Paris. They went back to their hotel suite and before Relena went in, Heero grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Relena's hand went up to his hair and he picked her up and opened the door, carried her inside, closed the door and set her down on her feet, still kissing her. Heero said something about getting fine French wine and went down stairs after kissing her a few times and then Relena smiled, nodded and went to the balcony. She looked out at the buildings and watched the lovers kiss under the lights and children run after dogs and buy candy. Relena took in a deep sigh and held her arms up as the wind pushed her hair back. She was wearing a blue strapless dress with a blue shawl. She pulled her self up and stood on the railing, still breathing in the night air.

Heero came and smiled when he saw Relena standing there on the balcony with her arms out, like she was about to jump off and fly away. Free as a bird. He sat the bottle down and she turned around to him. He opened his arms out to her and he jumped into them, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him all over.

__

We'll walk together 

Through the fire

Through the darkness

To the sun

Like two raging rivers full of passion

At the ocean

We are one

Oh...I hear you cryin'

They drank two glasses of wine and they each gave a toast of their own. Heero watched Relena intently as she took her drink and talked. He could learn so much about her; he _had_ already learned a lot from her. He wanted to learn how to live. How to love. It was like they were made of each other. He was made of her and she was made of him.

Relena sat down her glass and smiled at him, "Heero, you're quiet." Her smile faded some, "Something wrong?"

"No, Relena," he muttered, setting down his glass. He reached forward to take her hand. He pulled her to him, "everything's…perfect." He started to kiss her again. Relena began to untie his tie and unbutton his shirt. He unzipped her dress. They've been waiting for this moment for almost forever. Heero nearly kicked himself for even thinking of killing her. So what if she knew too much, what was she going to do anyway? Turn him in to the police? No, she wouldn't, she couldn't. She was in love with him from the first time she saw him. Relena turned out to be the best allay he ever had. If there was anyone he could trust besides the other pilots, it was Relena Peacecraft, now Relena Yuy.

__

With your love

Show me how to live

'Cause you are made of me

and I am made of you

With your life

Show me how to give

You are made of me

And I am made of you.

Relena and Heero felt complete. Heero pushed a few stray hairs from her forehead, smiled and kissed her all over her face. Relena smiled back and looked into his Prussian blue eyes. They changed somehow. When she first saw those eyes they were hard, cold, final. Almost dead. They were so different now. They were soft and warm and full of life. About the same as the cobalt blue eyes of the happy-go-lucky Duo Maxwell. Except nobody eyes cold match his. Nor the kind blue-green eyes of Quatre Rabera Winner's. Each pair of eyes that belonged to the pilots were completely different. And Relena was happy with the ones she beheld this very moment. Relena rubbed Heero's back and he kissed her neck. She was surprised by how gentle he was with her. Who would've know that a perfect soldier like him could be such a wonderful lover. Heero Yuy was defiantly a man with many secrets.

__

I am made of you

You are made of me

And everything you are

Is what I'm meant to be

I am made of you

You are made of me

And everything I am

Is what you made of me

Oh…I hear you crying

Oh…Through the darkness

To the light…

Heero almost laughed. He knew how to feel again. After each life he took, he never waited for himself to think or to feel. His soul was erupting with feeling and emotion and passion so quickly that he didn't know what to do with it. He knew nothing more than being a gundam pilot. He was a soldier his life, but the war was over, right? What was the point in living like the soldier, the cold hard serious soldier he used to be? It felt good to feel. Just so good. He looked back down at his beautiful lover and wiped the tear away from her eye. She smiled and cupped her fingers around his chin as they shared a more intimate kiss.

__

With your love

Show me how to live

Cause you are made of me

And I am made of you

With your life

Show me how to give

You are made of me

With your heart

Show me what is true

'Cause you are made of me

And I am made of you

With your soul

Walk my spirit through

You are made of me

And I am made of you

Oh…I hear you crying

Through the darkness

To the light…

With your love

Show me how to live

'Cause you are made of me

and I am made of you

With your life

Show me how to give

You are made of me

And I am made of you.


End file.
